


Talk

by f_femslash



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you watched the season premiere of SVU. And if so, would you consider writing a smut story involving Olivia Benson and Paula Foster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Olivia stepped into the elevator and was about to hit the button for the tenth floor when Paula slipped in. Liv eyed her suspiciously.

“Pretty late for you, isn’t it Counselor?” she asked, looking over the slightly ruffled appearance of the shorter woman. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been distracted by her more than once during the course of the investigation, a fact that only served to make her angrier. She should be focused on helping Cragen, and instead she’s eyeing this woman like candy.

“I ended up at home for most of today, with my daughter,” Paula answered, almost apologetically, “I’m here to play catch-up, Detective.”

“Still digging, huh?” Olivia accused, folding her arms. She could help but raise her hackles, even if Paula wasn’t truly the enemy, she felt like an intrusion, a threat.

“Detective,” the counselor sighed dismissively, “This defensive act is getting old, give me a break.”

Olivia felt her blood boil over. She pounded her fist into the emergency stop button and flew across the elevator, pinning Paula to the wall.

“Give you a break?” she growled, her face inches from the counselor’s. Paula’s eyes had grown dark, her gaze flickering to the detective’s lips. Olivia crashed their lips together, her anger urging her forward. She kicked the counselor’s legs apart and pushed her knee between her thighs, growling when Paula moaned at the contact.

She bit down, hard, on the side of her neck and tore her blouse apart, buttons scattering over the floor, pinging off the metal walls. Her mouth bruised its way down Paula’s chest, her tongue lapping at her nipple through the lace of her bra as she pushed her hand past the waistband of the shorter woman’s pants.

“Detective…” Paula husked, her hips grinding against Olivia’s hand as it made its way into her panties. Olivia’s head snapped up when she felt how wet the counselor was.

“God,” she groaned, crushing their lips together before breaking apart, “How bad do you want this?” she asked, her fingers hovering below Paula’s entrance, making her shiver.

“P-please,” Paula moaned, her fingernails scrabbling at the back of Liv’s shirt.

“How bad do you want me to fuck you?” Olivia snarled, stroking her fingers against Paula’s swollen clit, making her gasp.

“Fuck me,” Paula finally begged, and Olivia slammed two fingers inside of her, immediately beginning to thrust into her at a rapid pace. Paula keened and let her head fall back against the wall as the detective attacked her neck, biting and bruising her, keeping up the unforgiving tempo of her fingers.

Liv put an arm around Paula’s back and pressed her against the wall as the counselor’s legs began to buckle under her ministrations. Olivia could feel her getting tighter around her fingers, her breaths coming in short gasps, her brow furrowed as she reached her climax.

“Oh, my god,” she moaned, clenching hard around Olivia, drawing her fingers even further inside her. Liv curled her fingertips against her and watched her shudder as she rode out her orgasm.

They stayed silently frozen against the wall until Liv slid her fingers out and moved away, turning her back to the counselor. Paula braced herself against the railing on the wall until her legs were steady enough to hold her.

“Detective…” she murmured, eyeing the tenseness of Olivia’s shoulders. Liv turned back toward her, leaning against the opposite wall and running a hand through her hair.

“I’m, um…” she began, but Paula closed the space between them and kissed her, her hands at work unbuckling her belt and sliding her hand into soaked panties. Liv’s back arched against the wall, her hands landing on Paula’s shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric of her ruined shirt.

“Shit,” Olivia groaned as Paula’s fingers worked against her, rubbing her clit hard. Liv was already close, and when Paula slipped two fingers inside her she came around them instantly, her head falling forward onto the counselor’s shoulder.

She moved away again almost immediately, zipping her pants up and avoiding eye contact with the other brunette. Paula crossed the useless halves of her shirt over her chest and buttoned her suit jacket.

“I’m sorry…” Olivia murmured, having no idea where the apology could even go from there. She released the emergency stop button and the elevator started moving again.

“No need to apologize, Detective,” Paula said, cool and collected once again. The elevator stopped and the door dinged open onto the mostly empty bullpen. The counselor stepped out and turned over her shoulder, “I’m always here if you ever need to…talk…again.”

Olivia nearly forgot to get off the elevator as she watched her walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34138181188/talk-olivia-paula-svu-request


End file.
